The Inquisitor's New Recruits
by 2008 Grievous Hero
Summary: In search of new recruits for Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko and Taskmaster Myles Grint's clone cadet training, the Inquisitor is drawn to John Quincy Adams Middle School, where he meets Riley Matthews and her best friend, Maya Hart. Riley happily agrees to become part of the Empire, and drags Maya along, but they have no idea what they're getting themselves into.


The Inquisitor's New Recruit

Chapter 1: Finding New Cadets

Onboard the _Imperial-I_ class Star Destroyer, _Relentless,_ the Inquisitor looked at Admiral Kassius Konstantine of the Imperial Navy.

"Sir, our forces are ready. Um...where are we headed?" the Admiral asked.

"Admiral Konstantine, set coordinates to Earth. We have to get new recruits for Commandant Aresko's Imperial Academy," the Inquisitor told Konstantine.

"As you wish, Inquisitor," Konstantine responded.

Then the _Relentless_ went into hyperspace to find the new recruits.

* * *

When the _Relentless_ arrived out of hyperspace above Earth, it began to launch TIE fighters to head into Earth and find these recruits. Inside the Bridge of the _Relentless_ , the Inquisitor looked at Konstantine.

"Prepare my ship. Keep the _Relentless_ above orbit! Don't do anything with the Star Destroyer!" the Inquisitor commanded.

"Yes, Inquisitor! The _Relentless_ won't move anywhere," Konstantine responded.

Then the _Relentless_ launched the Inquisitor's new TIE Advanced starfighter v1 and headed into Earth will the TIE fighter escorts.

* * *

At John Quincy Adams Middle School, Riley Matthews and Maya Hart were at Riley's locker talking.

"I wonder what's going to happen in history class?" Riley asked.

"Hmm. I dunno. I hope we can find out before-"

Riley noticed Maya stopped talking. She walked near the window and saw the TIE fighters and TIE Advanced v1.

"Um...Riley?" Maya called.

The TIEs landed and the Inquisitor and the TIE Pilots walked out of the fighters. The pilots kept their helmets on while the Inquisitor kept his helmet off.

"Don't worry, we won't be staying here for long!" the Inquisitor told the pilots.

"Yes, sir," one of the pilots responded.

They walked into the entrance of the school and walked near Riley and Maya.

"Greetings, students of John Quincy Adams Middle School. I am the Inquisitor and my Galactic Empire needs more troops for a terrible war," the Inquisitor introuduced.

"Hi! I'm Riley Matthews! Nice to meet you Inquisitor!" Riley cheerful introduced.

"And who is this?" the Inquisitor inquired, pointing at Maya Hart.

"Um...Maya Hart..." she said worriedly.

"Hmm. Very interesting names. Now, would you like to become soldiers of the Galactic Empire?"

"Soldiers? Who are you fighting against?" asked Riley.

"We need more troopers to stop pitiful rebellions that try to go against our Emperor's rule," the Inquisitor explained.

"Um...sorry Inquisitor, but we're not interesting in joining the Empire," Maya quickly answered.

"What? Maya how could you say that?" Riley asked.

"Inquisitor, could we have a moment to chat?!" Maya asked The Inquisitor.

"Yes. But be quick about it!" The Inquisitor yelled.

Maya quickly grabbed Riley and pulled her aside. "Riley, this Empire could be dangerous!" Maya warned.

"Oh come on, Maya! The Empire needs help and I _always_ help people in need!" Riley stated.

"Oh boy."

"Come on, Maya, let's help this Inquisitor and be troopers in the Empire."

Riley dragged Maya over to The Inquisitor.

"We'll join. We're ready to be cadets," Riley explained to the Inquisitor.

"Very good, Riley. The Empire will be happy for your contributions," the Inquisitor told them. "Come along, back to the _Relentless._ "

Then the Inquisitor, Riley, Maya, and the TIE Pilots walked back to the TIE fighters. Once outside, Riley and Maya saw the Inquisitor's new TIE Advanced v1 starfighter.

"So...how are we supposed to fit inside the ship?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. We could've just stayed, but NO! You had to help this stupid Empire!"

The Inquisitor looked at Maya. "Is something wrong, Maya?"

Maya quickly looked at the TIE Pilots. "I mean...your Empire is a nice faction. Look at those symbols on the pilots' arms..."

"Uh. Thanks," one of the TIE pilots responded.

The TIE Pilots then got into their TIE fighters while the Inquisitor put his helmet on. Riley, Maya, and the Inquisitor walked near the landed TIE Advanced v1.

"Climb aboard. I hope we will get back soon," The Inquisitor commanded.

"Oh. We get to fly a fighter!" Riley cheerfully said.

"Not fly a fighter. _Ride_ a fighter," Maya corrected.

Once they boarded the Advanced TIE fighter, the Inquisitor started the engines and the TIEs flew off.

"Riley, signal the _Relentless_ ," the Inquisitor commanded.

"Call the _Relentless_?" Riley asked.

"Yes. Our Star Destroyer, a huge massive vessel, is named the _Relentless_."

"Okay. Why is it called the _Relentless_?" Maya asked.

"Never mind," the Inquisitor said. "Inquisitor to _Relentless_ , do you copy?!"

* * *

On the _Imperial-I_ class Star Destroyer _Relentless_ , Kassius Konstantine looked at one of his Imperial Navy Crewmen.

"Sir, the Inquisitor is calling you," the crewmember responded.

"Yes, Inquisitor?" Konstantine responded.

 _"Be ready to pick me up. I have two new cadets ready for the Academy,_ " the Inquisitor told Konstantine.

"As you wish, Inquisitor. I shall be ready to head back to Lothal once you're in the hangar," Konstantine told the Inquisitor right before Riley butted in.

 _"Hi! Are you the commander of the Relentless?"_ Riley asked.

"Um. Who is this?" Konstantine asked, confused.

 _"I'm Riley Matthews! One of the Inquisitor's new cadets!"_

"I'm Admiral Konstantine of the Imperial Navy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Matthews." Konstantine said, worried.

 _"Ahem. We will be there shortly!"_ the Inquisitor told Konstantine.

"As you wish, Inquisitor."

Then the comlink went off and Konstantine looked at one of his crewmen.

"I'm still confused why the Inquisitor had to get a female for a cadet. Maybe the Force he uses called on them to be clone cadets for our Empire," Konstantine explained his thoughts on Riley.

"I don't how to respond to that, Admiral," the crewmen responded.

"Forget it, crewmen. We have to set coordinates to Lothal."

Then, the TIE fighters headed into the hangar of the _Relentless_ and it went into hyperspace.

* * *

When the Inquisitor, Riley, and Maya boarded the Bridge, Riley looked at Konstantine.

"Oh. You must be Admiral Konstantine!" Riley said.

"And you must be Ms. Matthews," the Imperial Officer stated. "You brought another female with you?"

"Well, I had no choice. The Force called me to them," the Inquisitor explained.

"Oh great. My mom will be really mad once she hears what I've done," Maya stated.

"Contact Commandant Aresko!" the Inquisitor commanded.

"Right away, Inquisitor," Konstantine responded.

 **The End of Chapter 1.**


End file.
